


Agent 24 Drabbles

by Pixxyofice



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 4 is Cara, F/F, I'll say the guys names when i write a drabble about them!, M/M, Tina is Agent 3 and Pix is Agent 8, i mean i might write for het relationship 24 but its not likely so, i'm gay and therefore so is this ship, m!agent 3 is Hiru, m!agent 4 is Lau, m!agent 8 is Ewalu, when they're all girls that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the ship known as Agent 24, the greatest ship name in existence. There's a LOT of gay in here from the main ship, though that isn't to mean there won't be gay from other places, like Agent 4! (Agent 8 x Agent 3. feel free to ask me to uhhh tag some other things!)





	1. A Normal Afternoon Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's going to be a lot of drabbles.
> 
> No, they might not be in chronological order. They might not be in the same universe, even! But still, enjoy.

Agent 3 was being… a bit unhealthy again. While, yes, she took her shower today, despite everything she was supposed to be doing, she was sitting in front of a TV screen and watching some silly soap opera. She wasn’t invested, not all that much, but hearing the actors go over-the-top, loudly proclaiming their love for each other… yeah, that was hilarious enough.

She reached into her bag for another chip, but as she was doing so, the actor on the screen loudly proclaimed their love for another, and draped their form, tentacles and all, over their lover, who was visibly struggling to keep them up. The one being carried ranted about being ‘forbidden to love’ by their superiors, a mean force that oppressed those like them.

For some reason, Agent 8 popped into her mind.

And it couldn’t get  _ out _ . The actor on screen reminded her of 8- small tentacles that curled around her face innocently, the way the actress’ eyes were slightly curved, even the lashes- it all reminded her of Eight. 

Agent 3 shoved a potato chip into her mouth, trying to focus her mind on the food and not the fact that this actor was basically flirting with a character that Agent 3 was pretty sure was similar to herself.

Dammit. 

Three dragged a hand down her face, shoving another chip into her mouth. Good chips! Didn’t have much of a sharp aftertaste, but still was flavorful enough to stay and just remain, and savor.

Agent 8 really was as pretty as that Inkling Actor on the screen. 

The actor swayed her hips slightly when she walked, and the other actor was resisting doing that tango with loud, passionate... complaining. Agent 3 managed to laugh at how horrible the actors were doing at making this situation serious. That made her feel a bit better.

She shoved another chip into her mouth, and reached in for another when she realized there was no other chips inside the bag. She swore, and grabbed the other chip bags on the couch, walking to the trash can in the corner of the room. She tossed the chip bags into the trash, and stood at it, looking up at the remaining chips left. Should she...? No, she was already gorging herself enough. Agent Three walked back to the couch, sat down, and leaned back, eager to discover where-

The two inklings on screen kissed, and passion seemed to explode between them. They were full on making out, lips against each other, colors of their tongues mixing. Three instantly tried to reach for the remote, but it seemed to have slipped between the couch cushions. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," She swore, shifting her hands into tentacles and slipping them between the cushions, feeling around for the steel remote.

"Tina?" An all-too-familiar voice sounded, from the front of the apartment. "What are you doing?"

Tina looked up from her spot, and waved a tentacle, forming it back into a hand with fingers. "Pix! Uhh.... I'm, uh... looking for my remote." Tina glanced at the TV screen- damn, the two were still kissing, tongues only getting more intense. How long had they been on this scene now? Was Pix going to see this?!

_ Pix stared at the screen, eyes widening. "What are they doing with their tongues?" _

_ Tina walks towards Pix, and lays an arm over her shoulder. "I can show you..." _

Tina almost slapped herself with her own hand.  _ BAD BRAIN! BAD! _ Tina couldn't feel the remote, so she shifted her other hand back to... a hand, and turned around to the other side, trying to feel for the remote.

The screen suddenly turns off in front of Tina, and the Inkling stared at the screen in confusion. She turned behind her, just in time for the remote to nail her in the face. Tina yelped, and fell backwards. Pix yelled at the same time, and Tina heard heavy footsteps on her floor approach. 

When Tina sat up, Pix was sitting in front of her, her tentacles drooping. "Sorry, I just thought you would... I don't know why I thought that..."

Tina rubbed her forehead, smiling. "No, it's no issue. Thanks for turning off the tv screen, by the way."

Pix didn't respond, but her tentacles moved. They perked up slightly, then twisted around each other in nervousness. Tina moved her hand off her forehead in confusion, and right as she did that, Pix's tentacles untwisted. Before Tina could ask what Pix was doing, Pix leaned forward, grabbed onto her shoulder, and planted a kiss right onto her bruise.

A slight twinge of pain went through her forehead, but Tina blocked it out because  _ PIX WILLINGLY KISSED HER. ON THE FOREHEAD, YES, BUT- _

Pix placed a hand on her cheek, and Tina froze. Her thoughts froze, her mouth froze, the pain on her head fading into focus. 

They stared into each other's eyes. Tina could feel her hearts beating, and could feel the texture of Pix's fingers on her cheek, how they shook. That fact alone sent her thoughts spiraling.

After a bit of staring, Pix let her hand fall, and placed them in her lap, face reddening. "Uh," She whispered, "I just, uh... was trying to..." Her tentacles were twisting into each other again. "... Tina, are you okay?"

"Oh, I-I'm fine!" Tina laughed, trying to recover her relaxed attitude, but it definitely wasn't working, not with the way she felt her face was on fire. "Haha, I... I just... was expecting something else, you know. Thanks for kissing my forehead, I feel better..."

Pix smiled, her face reddening a bit more. "Well... I hope you do. I heard the noise the remote made, and..."

The conversation fell for silence, but Tina looked up to Pix, and then thought back at the moment that had transpired. Maybe this was more than she thought it was...?


	2. A Sweet Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight sees the sunrise with Three, and decides to tell her something.

Agent Eight found herself staring at the horizon. The sun was shimmering dimly, and the sky was being painted all sorts of oranges that she was sure she had never seen before. The Octoling approached the sun, slowly, watching it pulse, and the sky shift colors. Was this sunrise?

Her eyes glanced around, and she spotted a long-tentacled Inkling, sitting on the edge of the cliff. Agent Eight walked over to her, and sat down, placing her hands on her lap. She snuck a glance at the Inkling, and noticed that a cape was strung around her neck, laying out being her. The Octoling realized that a number was sewn onto the cape, as well.

"Three." Eight said, and the Inkling looked up at her. Eight could feel her tentacles curl up on her head, and her hearts pound. "Three, isn't the sunrise beautiful?"

Three smiled back, grabbing at the neck of her hoodie and pulling it up. "Yeah. I'm tired, though." The Inkling yawned, and Eight laughed, smile widening and placing her hands to her chin, half-covering her smile. "What?"

"I'm just... you stayed up in order to watch this with me?" Eight giggled. "You could've just set an alarm!"

Three huffed, and looked towards the sun again. "Shut up."

Eight continued to giggle, but looked back towards the sunrise. The sun was still dull, and the sky was still shifting, but just being in Three's presence felt... hm. How did she feel?

Eight slid over to Three, placing a hand on hers. Three looked over to Eight, and that now recognizable blush spread across her face and to the tips of her ears. She was staring Three in the eyes. This was it. She was going to do it.

"Three, I think I..." Eight started, and the stare Three was giving her made her falter slightly, but... "I think I like you."

Three's ears twitched, but she didn't respond.

Eight continued, "Three... I love y"

 

**"YO, EIGHT! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO SHOPPING!"**

 

Eight snapped open her eyes. Four was sitting on her legs, a wide smirk on her face, and a cup of liquid in her hands. Eight blinked a few times, trying to get herself oriented in the room. Where was Three? Wasn't she saying something important?

Eight quickly aligned herself with the real world, and a frown overcame her face, brows folding inward. "Four, couldn't you have waited a few more minutes?"

Four stared at Eight for a few moments, studying. Eight could feel her face warm from the staring, and she looked away. With that, Four burst out laughing. "Oh my cod! Were you having a dream about Three?!"

"No!" Eight lied, "I was just having a good dream!" Her tentacles twisted, curling into themselves. "Why did you wake up earlier, anyway? Aren't you usually sleeping into the afternoon?"

Four ignored her jab, and narrowed her eyes, still smirking. "Suuuure thing. Just dreaming of pleasant things... like you and Three kissing."

"No! Three and I weren't going to kiss!" Eight felt her face heat up considerably more, and she curled her claws into the blankets. "Get off of my feet."

"Oh, so you _were_ dreaming of Three?" Four laughed, and brought out her phone. "I'll tell Agents One and-"

"Don't!" Eight pulled herself from Four's legs, and reached for the phone, claws out. Four turned away from Eight, and Eight glared at Four. After a few moments, Eight put her hand down. "...Let's just go shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys it was a dream! The actual confession will be much better written, promise.


	3. A Pleasing Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three and Eight are hanging out, when Three notices something off about Eight's tentacles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of a longer drabble, but I felt that this was more meant for multiple fic parts! enjoy.

Three wasn't staring. Definitely not. Her eyes were definitely not checking out how Eight walked casually, her skill in battle that was both efficient and beautiful, how she rolled, and weaved in and out of danger... Plus, her body was cute. Muscles in the right places, eyes that glittered like the sun...

 

"Three."

 

Tentacles that told her emotions, even as her face did the same...

 

"Three..."

 

A beautiful smile, that showed her beautiful teeth...

 

"TINA!"

"WHA-" Tina jolted up from her spot, realizing that her cape had been laying on her head. She quickly flipped it off her head, and crossed her arms, trying to look serious, even if she may have been staring at Eight for... how long now? Didn't matter, she had important stuff to do. Like talk to Eight. "Sorry, a great Agent must catch up on her sleep."

Eight smiled, and Tina could feel her face warm, so she tried to look away from Eight's face, looking just past it, when she realized something.

Eight's tentacles... they were usually vibrant, glowing with color. The mere glow of the color that usually shone was shriveled, curling into each other, like the tentacles were trying to protect each other.

"...Tina...?"

Dammit, it showed on Tina's face. Tina sighed, and leaned on the table between them. She grabbed one of the shriveled tentacles, and curled it between her fingers. Eight gulped at the close contact, but Tina was focused on the quality of the tentacle. It seemed to have just started to shrivel- only the ends were curling inside themselves, but... If it reached her back tentacles too...

"Pix," Tina mumbled, "have you been drinking your water lately?"

Pix narrowed her eyes, and the tentacle in Tina's hand attempted- weakly- to try and struggle out of it. The Octoling seemed to be a bit... distracted. "Well, yeah. Two every day, spaced out so my system doesn't freak out. Why?"

Tina adjusted her grip, and Pix's eyes widened as her tentacle limped out of Tina's hand. Pix gripped at the tentacle, turning it over in her hands, letting it fall out and grabbing at it again. After a while of this, Pix mumbled, "What is this? What's happening? Why is my tentacle not..." Her eyes squinted, and the tentacle only twitched. "Only sort of- Tina, do you know what this  is?!"

Tina pressed down on Pix's shoulders, her hearts pounding- in worry, in fear? What if the disease acted differently with Octolings? "Pix, we need to get you to a house and into a bed, quick."

"Why? Tina, can't you tell me what this is? I would like to know!" Her eyebrows bent down, and her mouth shifted to a sharp frown. "Tell me."

Tina got up from her seat, and she reached for Pix's hands. Pix refused to let Tina hold them, and Tina settled for her shoulders, in an awkward move that Tina sure hoped Pix didn't notice was awkward. "It- you need bedrest, and need to be away from the world while this happens."

"Why?"

"It's either that, or give the little microorganisms in your hair a chance to spread, or get worse!" Tina brushed her tentacles behind her, just now realizing getting them that close to someone who was sick was a bad idea. "Please, we need to get you to bed, now."

Pix stared at Tina. Tina stared at Pix. Red grew on Pix's face, and she looked away from Tina, reaching up, between Tina's arms, and twirling the curling tentacle between her claws. "Uh... if... you're sure."

"Of course! I don't want it to get worse, that's-" Tina realized a couple of things in that moment. First thing, her and Pix's faces were so close, she could see the slight ring around Pix's pupils. The second thing, the table beneath her was creaking.

She noticed the first thing first, and tried to scoot back into her seat. The table almost went with her, and Pix had to block her face.

Pix got up after that, and Tina pretended that she didn't almost nail her crush in the face with a table. Tina grabbed Pix's hand, pulling her towards the direction of her house.


	4. A Nightlit Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties aren't fun for people who aren't used to loud noises. Eight is one of those people... well, one of those cephalopods. Three's gonna help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my head, so i had to write it. h. haha.
> 
> I promise i will write mlm agent 24 soon

Eight was sitting in the corner of the room, tentacles curling around her ears. Three had brought ear mufflers, but the pounding of the music was still managing to get through even that, so Eight must be suffering...

The more experienced agent went towards Eight, and kneeled down in front of her. Eight stared up at her, eyes already kind of wet with withheld tears. "Th- ... Tina?"

Tina was glad she didn't say her agent name, in this party room full of strangers. "Do you want to get out of here?" Tina watched Eight's eyes dart around the room, to the Octolings yelling requests over the microphone, to the Inklings dangling from the ceiling, then back to Tina. She nodded. Tina grabbed Eight's hand and pulled her up, and towards the front door.

After shoving the door open, the two stepped out into the cool night air. Tina pulled her mufflers down, and could barely hear the drum of the music from inside the building.

Eight was still holding onto Tina's hand.

"Pix?" Tina asked, looking down at the Octoling. "Do you feel better?"

Pix didn't respond. Her tentacles were bobbing up and down, and a slight smile was growing on her face. Her eyes were staring up at the moon, silver and gleaming in the darkened sky. The dull drum of noise coming from the noise didn't seem to bother her anymore.

But she was still holding onto Tina's hand.

"Yeah," Pix said, but her voice trailed off. She looked up to Tina, her eyebrows creasing with worry. "...But... I came here to experience something, experience... a party..." She laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't want to just run from my problems... I still want to..." Pix made a frustrated noise, and her tentacles curled sharply. "I-I don't know."

Tina listened to Pix, and she nodded. She lifted their joined hands, and Pix didn't make a movement to let go. Why? "Well... we can still party. In our own way!" 

Pix's tentacles dropped from their sharped position, eyes lifting. She smiled again, and Tina couldn't help but smile back. "How so?"

"Well... you do know what dancing is, right?"

"I wasn't raised under a rock." Pix laughed, her smile widening yet further, a small snort escaping her nose. 

Tina's hearts pumped faster. God, this octoling was so cute! Tina turned towards Pix, and placed her other hand on the octoling's back. Pix lay her hand on Tina's shoulder, and stepped closer to Tina. Tina wasn't sure if she should freak out or not, but instead, started to sway. Pix followed that movement.

When the music seemed to shift beats, Pix was the one to start to move with it, dragging Tina with her. As they circled around the front of the house, their moves got looser. Pix started to let go of one of Tina's hands and throw her out, then get pulled back in by Tina. Tina hugged Pix, before going back to spinning and stepping. Their laughs soon overpowered the music, but the two didn't care.

As their laughs died down, so did their dancing. The music was quieter now, less suited for dances.

Pix stopped, breathing a bit hard, and stared up at Tina, whose red face was definitely the cause of the dancing, not anything else, nope! Tina smiled at Pix, and Pix smiled back, her tentacles lifting and curling with pleasure. The night air was filled with their silence, but Tina was oddly okay with that.

Pix was still clinging tight onto Tina's hands, and as the moon shone on her face, Tina thought that she saw her cheeks tinged red, reflecting Tina's own face. The two were staring at each other, a comfortable silence between them.

Tina could hear her hearts pounding, rushing to want to get out, to free her emotions, tell Pix everything. Some crickets chirped, and Tina squeezed Pix's hands. The Octoling's eyes widened, and she giggled after looking down at their hands, lips parting to show her uneven, slightly toothy smile.

That made Tina's face flush a little more. That smile...

"Pix," Tina said, and the Octoling's attention was focused onto her immediately. The third agent gulped, trying to compose her words quickly, but Pix was staring at her with that confused look- "I have something to tell you."

Instead of the usual response Tina expected- Pix tilting her head and having her mouth gape- Pix instead laughed nervously, lifting their joined hands. "Oh... What is it?"

Tina almost chickened out again, right there. But someone's voice shot into her mind, teasing,  _ "C'mon, aren't you the most capable agent out there? You can't just go and do it, huh? I know you two like each other!" _

Looking at Pix's face, and considering the past year...

"I like you," She mumbled, and before Pix could respond, she amended, "No, I like you as-"

"More than a friend," Pix finished, her eyes widening. Tina could more clearly see the blush on her face, the way her smile overtook her expression, and how Pix let go of her hands.

Then Pix wrapped her arms around Tina and pulled her close. Tina's breath was taken away, and she quickly wrapped her own arms around Pix's slightly smaller body.  "Me too," Pix whispered, "I like you... as more than a friend."

They leaned back, staring into each other's eyes once more. They slowly leaned in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent_Cara: Important news everyone  
> Agent_Cara shared a video file  
>  HOLYFUCKITHAPPENED.tun  
> Agent_Cara: All my prodding and poking hasn't gone to waste!  
> Agent_1: Holy cod! For eel?! Are you sure this isn't 'shopped?  
> Agent_Cara: I RECORDED IT ON MY PHONE, CALLIE!  
> Agent_2: Looks pretty real to me. Also, did you cut off right as they kissed?  
> Agent_Cara:  
> Agent_Cara: WHAT


	5. A Hot Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 is talking to an old friend of his while Agent 8 goes out shopping.
> 
> What happens next might shock you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally wrote my mlm agent 24. It has... a bit of a different dynamic than my wlw agent 24- at first, anyway...

Three sat down at a table, holding a drink in one hand. His eyes were focused on a teammate he hadn't seen in years, whose hairstyle seemed to have changed in those years. She brushed her cut tentacles away from her face, leaning forward onto the table, holding onto her drink firmly, with both hands.

"So," He said, waving one hand to the side, "I know I've been really busy, and that you've probably found other members, but-"

The other girl sighed, interrupting him. Three huffed, putting his drink to his mouth. "Look, Hiru. You left to go do important work, you said that yourself." She put the drink to her lips and sipped, before pulling it away again. "We've been upgrading the team and its procedures a lot, so you'll have to start from the bottom ladder."

Hiru didn't like the thought of that. He groaned, and his eyebrows pressed together. "Ugh... with the newbies? Seriously, Arati?"

Arati rolled her eyes. "You'll probably be boosted up quick. Better safe than sorry. Didn't you always say that?"

Hiru huffed, but didn't answer. She was right. Of course she remembered when he said that, projecting his Agent Three life into his normal one.

"Hey, Hiru!" A voice called out, and Hiru instantly couldn't help the smile on his face.

He turned towards the voice, waving, and greeted, "Oh, hey, Ewalu!" Then his eyes processed what the Octoling was wearing. 

Ewalu was walking towards the two sitting down, some new glasses on his face. The glasses sat nicely on the bridge of his nose, and seemed to highlight the freckles resting on his cheeks. The smile Ewalu was wearing only pushed the glasses slightly upwards. The glasses matched the shirt, a mostly white shirt with a black, wavy splotch across the chest, and it made the Octoling look nice. _Fresh_.

Hiru noticed that something was dripping onto his pants, and looked down. The drink he had been previously holding had somehow slipped from his hand, and the contents had been spreading across the table and spilling off of it. A primal noise escaped his throat, and he leapt from his seat to look for some napkins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Octoling stopped, watching Hiru rushing to get napkins for the drink spilled. "...Did I do something wrong?"
> 
> Arati placed a hand to her mouth, a menacing laugh escaping her. "No, you did nothing wrong. Hiru's just unaware of himself at the worst of times." She looked towards the Octoling in question, and a quiet giggle emerged. "Oh. my. cod. He's into twinks and he doesn't even know it."
> 
> Ewalu stared at Arati, then looked at Hiru, then looked back to Arati. "What's a twink?"


	6. A Cold Mountain Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still agents. Agent Three and Agent Eight have the mission of climbing a mountain to do some recon.
> 
> It's cold.

Eight was used to the warmth of the underground domes. While all weather was simulated down there, it was usually warm, so all the octolings ever wore was form-fitting clothes that would allow the heat to go through them easily.

While Eight and Three were climbing up a mountain, however, Eight found the temperature dropping to be a bit... unusual. Her usual temperature, warm and comfortable, dropped, and her tentacles curled up, trying to keep the warmth she had previously on her head. Her hands navigated to her arms, and gripped tightly, claws pressing into her skin.

Three glanced at Eight, and suddenly stopped in her tracks. The Inkling turned on her heel and grabbed onto Eight's shoulder, eyes narrowing and eyebrows creasing. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Eight blinked, and her tentacles twitched, trying to go out, but retreating back to her head. "Uh... yeah, I'm okay."

Three poked at her tentacles. The tentacles pushed back, before limply falling back into their place. Eight reached up to grab at them, twirling them in her hands. Three sighed, and just smiled, worry still seeping into her face. "You've never experienced the cold much, have you?

"Col..." Eight recalled the cool air that blew through the apartment she stayed in. "...Yeah... not like this..." She suddenly felt an urge- weird air through her nose. She inhaled, and Three sidestepped as Eight sneezed, sending bits of saliva into the ground.

Three grabbed onto Eight's shoulder again, but this time, started to drag her into the nearby treeline. Eight followed, unsure of what Three was going to do.

When they made it in the treeline, Three sat both of them down.  Eight huddled around herself, knees up and pulled close. An arm wrapped around her side, and before Eight could object, Three was pulling her close. The end of Three's cape was gripped tightly in her hand, providing a bit of comfort to Eight's back.  Why were her hearts pounding?

Eight remembered why they were up here, and her tentacles twisted around each other. "Three," She mumbled, "What about the-"

"Cap'n can kiss my ass." Three responded, and Eight couldn't help the surprised laugh that escaped her. She wrapped her arms around Three, trying to bring more warmth to her frontside. She buried her face into Three's chest. Three made a strange noise that Eight couldn't identify, but another arm was placed on Eight's back.

"I feel... warmer now." She mumbled, face flushing.

Three laughed, and Eight thought she could hear the Inkling's hearts pound a bit faster. "I hope so. It should warm up soon, and if it doesn't, we'll let Four do this."

"But isn't this supposed to be your-"

"Four needs more experience." Three laughed. "Let's just wait for a while, let ourselves heat up."

Eight liked the thought of that.


	7. A Night of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are agents. of COURSE they have to be working. and sometimes, you just fall asleep right onto your partner who has a crush on you...

Tina flopped back on her couch, a breath of relief escaping from her mouth. The third agent had just finished her recon mission of the various octo valleys- most seemed devoid of life, but those loyal to DJ Octavio and the idea of the military seemed to be alright. Not that Tina could be a judge of that.

Captain Cuttlefish ragged on her for that, but she wasn't about to destroy the nation like she already had. Maybe with so little forces, they would...

... Tina was still 16, as the older agents would say. Three sighed, and leaned further into the couch. Her body ached from all the contorting she had to do in order to stay hidden. Maybe she should take up one of her older habits. Clothing was all the rage, so maybe she should start crafting some more? Her cape was her comfort, so perhaps...

The door opened, and Tina's face shot up, and she found her hearts pounding faster. "Oh!" Yes! It was Pix! "Pix, welcome b-"

Before Tina could finish speaking, Pix untied the band that was keeping her tentacles up in her hair. Tina stopped speaking, about to ask what Pix was doing when the Octoling slammed into the couch.

"Pi-" Tina attempted to speak, but Pix gripped onto her shirt and pulled closer, pushing her face onto Tina's chest, and Tina's throat closed. Her hearts were pounding even faster, and they rung their patterns into Tina's ears. 

Pix's soft breathing brought Tina back to the reality right in front of her. Pix's worried face had faded, and her smile managed to brighten her face, even in her sleep. Tina's thoughts kicked right into overdrive. The way that Pix's tentacles swung back in forth in her sleep seemed pleased, the way Pix kept adjusting her head on her chest made Tina want to brush her hands down Pix's tentacles aaand she already did it.

Tina rubbed her hands down Pix's tentacles, and they reacted. They reached up and curled around Tina's hand, soft enough that Tina didn't feel trapped, but they still felt like... Pix.

Oh god. Had Pix _really_ just fallen asleep on her? Tina's hearts pounded into overdrive, if they weren't already, and Tina slipped her hand out of the tentacles. The moment she had, she regretted it, as Pix's tentacles drooped, disappointed, and Pix's face briefly lost her smile.

The smile returned, though, and Tina released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She inhaled, then held her breath again. What if... what if...

Tina pressed her hand on Pix's back. She froze when the tentacles stopped their movement, scared that Pix would wake up, find that they were this close together, and push them apart- but as the clock on the wall ticked, Tina let her breath escape. Pix was asleep.  Tina slid her hand down Pix's back, to the point around her waist. Her hearts were doing somersaults, but like this... Tina felt like she was comfortable.  Pix adjusted her head and purred.

Tina was definitely going to sleep like this. Even if she felt like she couldn't, her eyes were closing... and the last thought she had before her eyes shut and lost herself to the dream world were,  _ wow, she's pretty... _

* * *

 

Tina woke up without Pix attached to her side. She almost darted from the couch to look for her when she found Pix standing at her kitchen table, holding some eggs.

Pix was blushing. _Why was she blushing?_ "I hope you had a good sleep. Want some eggs?" Pix rubbed her neck, her smile nervous.

Tina took the eggs, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bit of a hiatus! i couldn't get anything on paper. If the quality is a bit worse, that would be why.


	8. Sunlit Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight wakes up from her sleep to find that she fell asleep on Three last night. Cue gay panic.

Pix woke up to the sight of sunlight gleaming through the blinds. The Octoling's eyes were barely cracked, but by her surroundings, she knew she was in Tina's apartment. Huh. Her tentacles wiggled, waking themselves up... And they cupped someone's face.

Pix froze. Her hearts pounded. She glanced over beside her, and saw Tina, sleeping with her head behind Pix's. Her tentacles immediately peeled themselves off of Tina's face. Pix could suddenly feel the presence of her- her  _ friend _ extremely close to her. She could feel Tina's breath on her ink gill, feel Tina's hand around her waist, feel how close Tina's body was to her. It made her feel... Warm.

Warm. Comforted.

Pix was going to get up, but now she didn't want to. Tina, her cru- her  _ friend _ , had fallen asleep on her. Her tentacles reached out to Tina again. Pix didn't allow them to touch Tina again. What if Tina woke up to tentacles grabbing her face? That would be weird. Pix didn't want to be weird to her.

The sun increased intensity through the blinds. Pix was all too aware of just how Tina's hand was cupped around her waist- how close Pix was to burying her face in Tina's chest... How Pix could just pull back and stare into Tina's face...

Shit. No, she couldn't do that! That would be  _ weird _ ! She didn't want to be weird to Tina- that would freak her out. 

Pix needed to get out of Tina's grip. Yet, she stayed there for a few more moments, as if she were drinking in the presence of her crush- her  _ friend _ .

Then, Pix slowly took Tina's fingers off of her back. Slowly. She didn't want to wake Tina- what if she hadn't meant that? What if she-

Pix couldn't think about that. She finished taking Tina's hand off, and missed the weight on her back, but she couldn't- she couldn't stay here, what if Tina woke up?

Pix peeled herself off the couch, and walked towards the little kitchen. Eggs. She could do eggs. She opened the fridge, pulled out the eggs, and started cooking.

She almost forgot about how she had woken up. Or she was trying to push it down. But when she put the eggs on two plates, and turned around, Tina was staring up at her. Pix remembered anew, and she felt her face warm up- was Tina seeing her blush?

"I hope you had a good sleep. Want some eggs?" Pix offered a plate with one hand, rubbing her neck with the other hand. She felt- felt a bit silly.

"Uh- yes. Yes! I would love that!" Tina said, hurriedly. "I'll- I'll take the eggs."

Tina smiled at Pix, and Pix's hearts twisted. Pix laughed nervously, and turned to place the plates on the table. Tina's footsteps were hurried, but quiet. The two sat down together, sitting on the two closest chairs.

Slowly, Pix's hand found its way to Tina's knee. Pix stopped eating her eggs when she heard Tina's breath stop. Then, Tina's hand covered Pix's.

Their gazes met. It stayed that way- an acknowledgement of what they had just done. Pix could see Tina's own blue blush on her face, and Pix's own face felt warm.

Pix broke away her gaze, returning to eating her eggs with one hand. She felt glad that their hands still touched, even as the both of them ate. Maybe she had a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept? Cute. I should probably write my dudes.
> 
> Also! ... I wrote this on my phone. Just in case the quality is... Not as good?


	9. A Tense Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're Three, the best agent, the focused agent, the one who doesn't really put care into your social life? Uh. Uhhhh. LEt's just say that you get a bit emotionally constipated.
> 
> And the emotions are starting to slip past the barrier.

Three's breath hitches.

Eight looks like a mess.  _ Ewalu _ looks like a mess. His big hair slumped over, his face had bumps and scratches, and his clothes were ripped from- from the same claws that scratched his face? 

Three wants to reach out and touch Ewalu's scars, but... He couldn't do that, that would be against his image...

Ewalu closes the door behind him, and looks back to Three. A nervous smile, with eyes that fold in a worried way, Three could barely see Ewalu in the darkness of his house, and yet he felt the other's emotion. He mumbles, "sorry for disturbing you like this."

Three wants to scream,  _ who hurt you?! Can I hurt them for daring to lay their claws on you?! _ But he couldn't do that. He's rough, he knows people get scars from fights, he knows, but...

Seeing Ewalu in the low light of their glowing tentacles does not help any.

Three takes his time answering, he knows.

He sees Ewalu's face change in the darkness, eyebrows furrowing, and Three quickly says, "It's no problem. Come on."

Three reaches his hand out, and knows its the right decision when Ewalu's face loosens, and a smile replaces his frown. "Thank you, Hiru."

_ Thank you? _

Hiru pulled Ewalu towards his living room, sitting him down on the chair in front of the TV. Ewalu pushes himself back into the seat, the fabric of the seat pulling around him.

"Be careful," Hiru says, before he could stop himself. Ewalu's head perks up to stare at Hiru, and the third agent's ears folds back slightly, quickly saying, "if too much of the fabric brushes against the skin, it might open the wound, or infect it. All I'm saying."

Ewalu stares at him, before peeling himself from the couch. He breaks his gaze from Hiru and closes his eyes, breathing.

Hiru walks away, determined to find his first aid kit. He digs through his cabinets, his computer desk drawers, and slowly realized that it might not be in his small, cramped room. He slowly made his way over to the one place he knew he could find it.

"Ewalu," Hiru says, at the door of his bathroom, "You..." Hiru shook his head, frowning. An agent did not ask if fellow agents were okay. "Your wounds feeling okay?" _ That was the same thing. Hiru, you loser agent. _

Ewalu didn't respond. 

Hiru pulls on the handle to the bathroom, and Ewalu's voice emerges, "they could feel better, but I've felt worse."

Hiru turns to look at Ewalu, but the octoling sunk into the seat. Hiru stares at the space where Ewalu's head used to be, then turns to go into the bathroom.

He glides his hand across the sink countertop, and grips his hand around the first aid kit. He picks it up and goes to open it when his own reflection catches his eye.   He shouldn't put down the first aid kit. 

He does anyway, and leans closer to the mirror. His face looks as round-  _ rough _ as it usually does, but there was something new on his face he didn't have before. A scar, lining the left side of his face. It looked remarkably similar to Ewalu's new scars.

Ewalu. Suddenly, Hiru felt horrible. He picks up the first aid kit and forces the bathroom door open. _ Is Ewalu okay?  _

Ewalu is still relaxing into the chair. Hiru hurries over, his mind racing against his will, brandishing the first aid kit in his hand.  Ewalu's wounds seem to be closing, but the  blood around him on the chair was still slipping down. It seemed to be still bleeding.

Hiru kneels by the chair, and pokes Ewalu's arm. The octoling moans, and, for some reason, that caused a brief skip of a beat in Hiru's hearts. Hiru retreats his hand, and whispers, "I would like to dress your wounds."

That seems to snap Ewalu out of it. The octoling's eyes snap open, and looks over to Hiru in shock. He mumbles, "You're going to do that... For me? Sorry for bleeding over your chair, by the way."

"Its fine." It wasn't. Hiru somehow doesn't mind right now. He walks around the chair to get closer to the octoling boy, and opens up the first aid kit.

Silence. As Hiru slowly patches up the wounds, Ewalu's eyes follow his movements. Hiru focuses- he focuses on the wounds, the peeling of the bandages, wrapping or placing them on, and moving onto disinfecting the next. The more he covered, the more worried his mind became.  Why was he  _ worried _ , agents got hurt all the time! He swallows, continuing to dab the disinfectant on the current wound.

He almost tosses his kit into the air when Ewalu asks, "Where did you get that scar?"

"A fight with an octoling." Hiru usually would've said that with pride, but... Ewalu was an octoling... And octolings... What was wrong with Hiru tonight? "Who hurt you?"

"... The sanitized octolings."

_ A voice in his brain, a howl in his claws, and he feels himself slip away, feels himself lose the grip on himself he always had, spitting words he was sure nobody in the room could understand... _

Hiru jolts his head up, and he shoved the first aid kit aside. "We're- we're not supposed to be down in the test chambers. You know-"

"I wanted to find someone! Like a noble person would do."

Hiru's mouth hung agape. But, despite that.., he didn't lash out. He wanted to, but something was yelling at him not to. The inkling agent grabs the last bandage he has to wrap, and wraps it around the last wound.

"... We should go to bed." Hiru gets up, and quietly, Ewalu follows him. They flop onto the bed, and get under the covers.

Hiru's mind is screaming again. Hiru ignores it, and shuffles to get into his normal sleeping position. Ewalu's breathing slowed almost immediately.  Hiru  _ definitely didn't _ fall asleep more comfortable than the last few nights. Nope.  _ Absolutely not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my BOYS
> 
> I think i got more of a grip onto my male agent 3 now! whee


	10. Stressful Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know how they're agents? Like, Agent 3 and Agent 8 are agents that know how to fight fairly and responsibly and that they have been trained by Captain Cuttlefish?
> 
> ... well? Do you know? Because I'm writing fighting!

One moment, Agent 8 and Agent 3 were taking a walk.

The next, Agent 8 was gone, and slammed against a tree.

A metallic being was holding her up against it, mechanical claws around her throat. The fake octoling tentacles curled around their fake head, and its red eyes glowed dangerously. 8 could see something in those red eyes, but she couldn't tell what. 

" _You returned to us,_ " The octoling bot spoke, from a voicebox within, " _Wearing the gear of the enemy, holding_ **_hands_ ** _with the enemy._ " 8 opened her mouth, but her voice was choked out by the grip of the bot. " _For that alone, you should be-_ "

A sharp sound, like nails against chalkboard. The bot was flung across the forest, and 8 gasped, her throat free to breathe. She dropped to the ground, holding a hand around her neck, and looked up when a shadow stepped over her.

3 was facing away from her, and towards the bot struggling to get up. Her tentacles were starting to shimmer, and her stance blocked 8 from the bot's view.

"Don't you fucking lay your hands on her," 3 spat, "Or your precious metal body is going to learn more of my claws." The inkling agent held her hands forward- claws extended from her fingertips.

" _Like that would intimidate me._ " The voice said, though slight static followed their words. " _My body is made of metal, your little claws couldn't_ -"

The bot stepped forward. 3 took off from her spot, a hiss rising from her throat. The two met, and the sound of scratches took over the air. They tumbled, and 3, who was not a mechanical beast, was able to land more hits on the bot than the bot on her.

8 picked up her dropped weapon, and ran after, her hands fiddling with the top bit.

3's face was covered in red and gray. The robot's chest piece was covered in scratches, some deep enough to reveal the inner workings. The robot was starting to slow down, still slamming its deformed hands into 3, flaking the paint off of the "knuckles". Sharp sounds scraped through the air. Another smack across 3's face, catching a bit of 3's tentacles. 

3's tentacles were starting to lose their glow. 3's movements slowed down- her quick claw strikes turned into predictable moves. As the two were still close together, though, 3 still landed her hits... and was getting hit by the bot more, too.

8 arrived as 3 got knocked off the bot. 3 tumbled, and landed on her front. 3's face was down to the ground, and she didn't attempt to get up.

Laughter from the voicebox, which was getting more staticy. 8 turned to face the bot, and as the bot ran towards her, 8 faced her weapon in the bot's face.

"I am not coming back," She spat, "And neither is your _precious_ Marina."

The weapon fired, and the face of the bot sizzled at the contact of the ink. Only a brief amount of screaming came from the voice box, as it was fried as soon as the screaming started. The bot fell backwards.

8 held her gun in the air, her breathing quick. As the bot's sizzling faded, her weapon clattered against the ground. She flipped around, and ran to 3. The octoling shook 3, her pulse only quickening when the inkling didn't get up. "Tina?? Tina, please- Tina, please get up."

3 turned over weakly in 8's grip. Only then did 8 see the blood running down her face- a blue mixing in with the red and gray. "Pix..." Tina mumbled weakly, reaching up a hand to Pix's face, and cupping it. "I got to... protect you this time."

"Don't talk like that!" Pix scolded, and she slid her hand under Tina's legs. The Inkling didn't move or grunt when Pix picked her up, only put her head into Pix's shoulder when she began to run. Pix could feel her breath on her neck, the only comfort to Pix as she was running.

_Cara, Marina... please be there!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER HAHEHEHAHDEND
> 
> am i really though?


	11. Night Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream time.

She can't move, and yet, she is moving. Her lips part to speak, and yet, she speaks nothing. There is nothing but darkness, nothing but eyes, glaring at her from the empty room. One pair seems familiar to her mind, but she can't think of it. She can't think.

Her hands reach out, and the room is filled with noise. Noises inside of her head that the other one in the room cannot hear. She's slammed to the ground, and that brings feeling to her- a slimy creature, curling its grimy hands over the left side of her face.

The one that slammed her into the ground pointed a gun at her, and she looks up to see the blank stare of an octoling wearing the Octoling elite goggles. When she pulls her hand back and unsheathes her claws, the goggles come off, and the Octoling's face is...

" _I'll never love you,_ " Pix says, and her hearts thud against her chest.

"You―but you keep―"

" _You're just blowing things out of proportion._ " Pix adjusts the gun, and points it at Three's forehead. " _Three, all you're good for is being an agent._ "

The gun fires, and the noise in her head increases until it's enough to sear her head. The noises scramble her brain, she can't tell where she is, Pix's words keep echoing in her brain, and Three opens her mouth and―

* * *

 

"Tina! Tina, Tina, shh."

Tina's eyes slid open slightly. In front of her was Pix's chest, covered by her nightgown... barely. Tina's eyes instantly shot up, to where Pix's face was. Unlike in her dream, this Pix was soft, caring. Tina closed her eyes and pushed her head further into Pix's chest, trying not to think about the nightmare.

Tina felt fingers circle around on her back, the softened edges of Pix's fingers rubbing in all the right spots. She opened her mouth to speak, but only got a hiccup. Had she been...?

"You're okay," Pix said, her fingers pausing. "Tina, you were... you were screaming."

That was worse than what she was imagining. Tina felt the girl she was laying on shift; suddenly, arms wrapped around her. Tina held back a yelp, feeling her face warm significantly. Tina slowly raised her own arms to match Pix's, and wrapped them around her waist. Pix tensed up beneath her, and Tina swore she heard something beating louder than usual beneath her head.

The two stayed there for a while. The thudding of her hearts stopped eventually. They just laid there, arms wrapped around each other, their breathing steady.

Pix pulled back slightly, and Tina felt someone's lips on her cheek, before Pix's arms left Tina's back entirely.

As Tina's mind erupted into cheers, Pix smiled. "... You're safe. I... I know that, but... you're safe, right here... with me..." Pix's voice sounded shaky, like she was mostly trying to comfort herself. She inhaled. "...Good night, Ti―"

"Can we cuddle while we sleep?" Tina interrupted, and her ears immediately twitched back. "Er, I mean―"

"I would... I would love that." Pix interrupted right back, and she held her arms out. Tina slid right between her arms, and wrapped her arms around Pix's back. The warmth in her cheeks returned stronger than ever.

The two laid down in their bed, and Tina rested her head on Pix's shoulder, and her heartbeats slowed, her breathing slowed...

* * *

 

"Want to see the sunset?" Tina asked, holding out her hand to the smaller Octoling. Their surroundings are fluid, and the colors are soft.

The smaller octoling looked up to her, and the colors of the sky shifted as she smiled, changing into an orange-pink glow. " _Sure_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h. hah. hahaha. two in one day. wow.
> 
> fun fact, this one was proofread.


	12. Nighttime Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four has had enough of Three and how Three acts. Time to confront Three!

Four has had enough.

Three was being a  **GIANT DOUCHEBAG** to both Four and Eight. Three kept going on about agent work, kept going on about how they had to do serious stuff, never took time off, and kept getting on other's cases. It's like the only thing they had in common were that they played turf war occasionally and that they had a secret job.

Four had spotted, however, how Three...  _ reacted _ ... to some things. A dropped bottle of juice there, staring for too long elsewhere, an unusual statement before talking about Eight in the way Three usually liked talking to others...

There was  _ something  _ beneath that stupid surface of stupidity, and Four was going to  **_WEED IT OUT_ ** .

That's what led him to this apartment, in the middle of the night. Three always stayed up until the latest times, so this would definitely get an answer. Four let his hand rap against the door four times- a signature knock that only Three would get.

And Three came running. He opened the door, a scowl on his face, and Four couldn't help but notice that, in the light outside of the apartment area, Three's face looked like it was blushing blue.  Hmmm.

"Hey, Hiru!" Four waved, then started to walk towards the door. Hiru's eyes widened, and he attempted to move so Four couldn't get in, but Four's smaller size worked to his advantage. Four slipped under Hiru's arm, and into the apartment.

An aggravated noise came from behind Four, and Four's lips turned upward, a smirk overtaking him. Ah, Three was so fun to aggravate. Four started to run towards the couch, and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted who was on it.

Eight, curled up, underneath Hiru's cape. A giant 3 covered most of the cape, and by extension, over Eight. 

Four's eyes widened, and he looked over to Hiru. He opened his mouth-

"Don't fucking comment on it!" Hiru squeaked, his hands balling up, shoulders lifting. "I just- Ewalu needs rest, so don't- why are you laughing, Four?!"

Four yet again was relegated to an agent name, while Eight was named directly. Curious, that! Four breathed in, trying to stop his gaspy laughter from coming out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... you put your cape. The cape you said was custom-made for you. On Ewalu." He pointed to Ewalu, then leaned his head back. "Do we need to talk about something?"

"N-" Hiru interrupted himself, and Four's smile fell from his face as Hiru put a hand to his chin, eyebrows furrowing farther than they usually did. Hiru looked away from the situation, and the blue blush returned. "I... I want to ask something, actually."

Four stared. 

Hiru's face twisted, and eventually, he spat out, "Please, Lau."

Lau's eyebrows lifted. Oh. He was that serious. Lau turned to face towards Hiru completely, and he brushed his tentacles back. "...Go ahead and ask."

Hiru's face broke into relief, but it was covered up by his face furrowing again. Lau watched as Hiru opened his mouth, closed it, looked to Ewalu sleeping on the couch, looked back to Lau, and bit his lip. "...How are you so... emotive." Hiru gripped at his collar, looking briefly confused when he did so.

"I... just am?" Lau asked, his eyebrows creasing and his mouth twisting upwards. Hiru pointed at Lau then, and Lau blinked.

"L...Like that. How?"

Oh, no  _ fucking wonder _ the third agent couldn't think of anything other than agent work. "...I enjoy myself. I talk with my friends, I play turf wars, get angry when they splat me, celebrate when I splat them back... I don't spend all day thinking about being an agent."

Hiru stared at Lau, but then he looked away when Lau met his gaze. Lau sighed, and approached Hiru. He placed his palms on Hiru's shoulders, and the third agent glanced back at him. "What were you before you became an agent?"

"...I played video games. I... had fun... with my friends." Hiru said, his voice lowering with every word he said. "...I thought it was... stupid. Why do that, when I have important things to do?"

Lau resisted making the joke he wanted to make, though he certainly did look to Ewalu while thinking about it. When he looked back to Hiru, he adjusted his grip on Hiru's shoulders. "... i'm amazed you didn't crash and burn from stress. If all I thought about was work, I would've crashed within the month." 

Lau poked a bit of his tongue out, thinking. "Trust me. It's okay to be something other than an agent. Why don't you try that for a bit?"

"But Captain-"

"I'll deal with that." Lau knew that the captain always wanted at least one agent ready- was that why Hiru constantly thought about being an agent? "Just focus on being someone else. Be yourself, not the agent in hiding." Lau smiled, and he watched Hiru's face absorb the information. "I'm sure Ewalu would like that."

"W-Would he?" The blush returned, and this time, it was close range, so Lau could definitely not deny that the blush was there. "I... am sure he might. Maybe. I'll have to look into it."

Lau pushed off of Hiru, and the agent yelped again. Ewalu shifted in his spot, and Hiru froze. Lau watched the agent sleeping on the couch turn over, holding Hiru's cape to his chest.

Lau looked to Hiru. "Maybe try to explore your emotions with Ewalu. He'll love you."

" _He'll_ **_WHAT-_** "

Lau, laughing, slipped out of the room, and out of the apartment door. He pulled out his phone as he ran away from Hiru's apartment, texting quickly to the group agent chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4_Ur_Information: 3's gonna be out of commission for a bit.  
> Agent_1: Lau, what did you do?!  
> 4_Ur_Information: Oh, I don't know, helped him a little bit.  
> Agent_2: ...did you teach him how to take a proper shower?  
> 4_Ur_Information: i am teaching him IMPORTANT EMOTIONAL CONTROL that will allow him to get w/ 8  
> Agent_1: wh  
> 4_Ur_Information: 1, i am afraid that 3's been Too Focused and I must help snap him out of it.  
> 4_Ur_Information: or 8 will help. either's good


End file.
